


You Don't Have To Be Jealous

by iwillstayalive



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa is jealous. Neal dismisses any doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Be Jealous

"Hey, I've been looking for you.'' 

Neal said as he enters the break room, where he found Christa sitting on the couch, reading a book. 

''I'm right here'' she puts the book away and gives him a little smile, ''what's up?'' 

''Nothing'' he sits next to her ''Just wanted to see how your doing''. He takes her hand in his and gives it a little squeeze. 

''Well, I'm good. Nobody has died yet so..'' she let out a small laugh, and looked at him. 

''That's not what I'm talking about.'' Neal says. Her laugh died in her throat. ''I assume you are not comfortable with me working with my ex-girlfriend.'' 

''Of course I'm not. Whose girlfriend would be? But I guess I'll just have to suck it up and watch you two be as awesome as you used to b-'' 

''Hey'' he interrupts her, gets closer and kisses her hand. ''There is no us regarding Grace and I. I talked to her and made it clear...You don't have to worry or be jealous about her, it's all in the _past._ And you're my _present_.'' Neal said, smiling. 

Christa tried to hold her smile at those words ''I'm not jealous'' 

''Oh, you're not?'' He ask, a little flirty. 

''No, I'm not'' she slides away from him, to the other side of the couch ''So you can go back to work, don't worry about me'' 

Neal gets closer, and puts one hand on her knee and grabs her face with the other, pulling them close '' _Good_ '' he says, so close to her face ''You don't have to be jealous about anything'' 

''' _Neal_ '' Christa whispers ''Someone can walk in'' 

''Yeah'' He leans in, and their noses touch. 

It happens naturally. They kiss slowly at first, but it escalates quickly, too much hours been apart. 

Christa runs her hands through his hair, tugging a little. In response, Neal gives a small low moan, and holds her by the neck. 

She breaks away, gasping for air. ''We should stop before..'' 

''Yeah'' he agrees. Then gave her a last, humid, passionate kiss ''See you at breakfast?'' 

'' _Oh_ '' she replied breathlessly and with a smile '' _for sure_ '' 


End file.
